Poems: Kingdom Hearts
by Pierides
Summary: Poems about the pain, history, love, and many other feelings and happenings experienced by the Kingdom Hearts cast. Rated T to be safe.
1. Riku: Darkness

Hi, people, I'm back with something new. Poems! Kingdom Hearts Poems! I hope you all like and enjoy them. Read and Review and tell me if you like these.  
  
Ja ne- Amber !  
  
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and All the Final Fantasies belong to Square Enqix, although I wish I could own them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darkness:  
  
Deceit, exactly what it did to him: Deceive.  
  
Agony, the pain it caused him.  
  
Ridiculous, how foolish he been.  
  
Key, how it was he, whom was to wield it, until he chose the wrong path.  
  
Naive, what he thought Sora was, but in the end it was him.  
  
Evil, what he had become, to his displeasure.  
  
Safety, something he threw to the wind.  
  
Scream, oh how he wanted to do just that.  
  
He wanted to escape from this, but he caused so much pain. Darkness had tried to trick him into turning on his best friend, Sora, and had succeeded. Now he was alone in the darkness, facing his consequences. Riku now confronted his fears, all his fears. Yet, he knew, deep down inside him, there was someway he could help.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked this poem. There's more to come.  
  
Bye for now- Amber 


	2. Sora and Kairi: You

**I wrote this for an afterschool program I attend called Writer's Workshop, but I decided that it sounded so much like Sora and Kairi at the end of Kingdom Hearts. It's entitled "You". It's said in Kairi point of view. Enjoy this new poem**

**-Amber**

**You **

Like crashing waves of blue crash against the shore

does your voice crash against my heart.

Like gentle streams of light brighten up the dark

does your smile melt my heart.

Like the wind whispers musically

do your words capture my heart.

Like deep pools of color

do your eyes stare deeply into me.

You waited for me no matter where I had tread.

You waited here for me, your arms open wide.

Your arms upon my return welcomed my cries.

And your eyes, locked within mine, throws us into a place that knows no time.

You waited for me

without a thought, without a care.

So I'll wait for you

because for only you I care.


	3. Ansem: The Dark Seeker

**Finally an update. Sorry it took so long. Here's a note, though: For any of you who are reading my story Two Worlds, I apologize but I am removing that story. I have known in my writing since I wrote that, but don't worry it will be replaced by a new story. I hope you enjoy this poem; it's about Ansem.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He began to ask questions.

He began to research.

His knowledge grew.

**That's how it all began...**

He took his reaseach into his own hands.

He furthered his knowledge himself.

He begin to experiment.

**They consumed him...**

His people began to vanish.

More heartless began to appear.

New species of heartless were born.

**He was the cause of it all...**

He longed for more knowledge.

He was tricked by his own want.

He was willing to to make the ultimate sacrifice for this goal.

**He opened his heart to darkness...**

He made alliances.

Worlds swiftly fell to darkness.

He gathered those of the purest hearts.

**He wanted to become one with the ultimate darkness...**

He tricked a boy.

He clouded his mind with lies.

He turned him against his friend, claiming to help.

**He possessed the boy's body to use against the keybearer...**

He fought, not caring who was harmed.

He betrayed his last ally.

He opened the door to his world.

**He released more darkness, strengthening the heartless...**

He preached that all worlds would return to the darkness they were born from.

He took the keybearer to the Endless Abyss.

He opened Kingdom Hearts upon his defeat.

**He saw the light from within and disappeared...**

He brought horror with his reign.

He was consumed by his research.

He lost it all to find power.

**He was Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness.**


	4. Sora: Light

**Here's another Kingdom Hearts poem for all of my faithful readers. I love the support you give me. You inspire me to continue to write.**

**Thanks Casey for reviewing my last chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Light:**

**L**augh, oh how he wish he could have done that, but it had not been a humorous matter.

**I**llusion, what he had wanted it to be, but it had all been real.

**G**uardian, he was one: The guardian of light.

**H**urt, what he felt when he saw and experienced his friend's betrayal.

**T**ime, only that could heal the pain, sorrow, and destruction he witnessed and experienced himself

**He had seen things that a boy his age, let alone anyone should never have to see. He felt pain beyond his years and saw destruction at its worst. He had been through darkness and back, guided by his light. He would destroy Ansem for Kairi and Riku. Even if he fell into darkness again, knew that there would be a light to guide him for his heart and not his keyblade was the most valuable and powerful weapon of all.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Since my first poem was entitled "Riku: Darkness" I decided that Sora needed one was well. I hope you enjoy this poem as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Please review.**

**-Amber**


	5. Riku: Breaking Away

I've taken steps forward

But now, I've taken more steps back.

My insecurities have returned

Releasing upon my heart a full-fledged attack.

I know I must stay calm and serene

So as to allow my esteem's return.

I need to push all it all away

So my heart its old boundaries can be relearned.

To take it one day at time causes my heart much pain

And to feel the pain's torture drives me to tears.

I have to pace myself to drive away the sting

And I have to stay steady as I vanquish my fears.

I long for the sun

For there is no warmth in the shadowy place I occupy at this time.

I get closer everyday, though

Because I can see the light and hear the calming chime.

I feel the warmth upon my skin

And the attack on my heart has ceased.

My serenity has returned; I've defeated every fear

And now finally, once again fled have the terror-causing beasts.

The sun soars upon me

All my shadows have gone away.

I've come back to myself

And my debt to my heart I have paid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I personally think this a Riku poem, but if you think it may pertain to another Kingdom Hearts character please tell me in a review. I hope you enjoy this poem. **

_**A special thanks to Angstluver. You were the only one to review chapter 4. I hope you enjoythis poem as well. I'm inspired by all of you who believe in me.**_

**Question:**

**Is darkness good or bad?**

_I know the answer, but if you'd like you can try to answer it in a review. The person whose's answer is either correct or the most creative will have the next poem dedicated to them. I will give you all a month. Thanks._


	6. Leon: Responsibly

**_This poem is dedicated to Animanga Fan and her friend, KHobsessed-13 who guessed correctly on my question. Darkness can be both good and bad. It all depends on how you use. Riku uses it for good, but Ansem used it for evil. _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shame...**

Why couldn't I act?

**Sorrow...**

All I owned was destroyed.

**Bravery...**

I thought I had none.

**Friends...**

I had some and they tried to comfort me.

**Chosen...**

A blade of great power selected me.

**Why...**

Why could I not stop the darkness? Why was I too afraid to act then?

**Knowledge...**

I learned from a king about the key to saving my worlds and the others, which the darkness had taken.

**My name...**

I changed it...Once known as Squall but now to be called Leon.

**Duty...**

Mine was to see the defeat of the darkness and the return of all I had lost. This is also my dream.

**I, Squall will do anything and everything in my abilities to see that dream becomes a reality.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks all that reviewed. I hope this poem is enjoyed.**


End file.
